


The House Meets the King of Pop

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [58]
Category: Full House (US), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Advice, Beaches, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Churches & Cathedrals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Day At The Beach, Encouragement, Episode: s02e14 Little Shop of Sweaters, Episode: s03e21 Just Say No Way, Episode: s05e16 Crushed, Episode: s05e21 Yours Mine and Ours, Episode: s06e08 The Play's the Thing, Episode: s08e10 Under the Influence, Epistolary, Female Friendship, Fourth of July, Gen, Grades, Inspired by Fanart, Male-Female Friendship, Moral Lessons, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 08, Summer Vacation, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: What happens when the King of Pop himself comes into the lives of the beloved Tanners? Well, here’s what I think would happen. We have the Tanners, along with Jesse, Joey, Kimmy and the girls’ friends..





	1. Exchanging Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [ariapassionflower01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/gifts), [obsessedscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedscar/gifts), [MJ124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ124/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. :) I hope you’re doing well with your stories (as I have been taking a much needed break from mine). 
> 
> Anyway, here’s a new Full House crossover fan art collection that I cooked up one day. I hope you like looking at it as much as I did making it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fan art and fanfics that I cook up from time to time. (Nobody owns Michael Jackson, of course.)

AU. After Michelle and her family meet Michael Jackson, he slips her a piece of paper with his snail mail address, and the two begin an exchange of letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Michael and Stephanie

The moment Michael sees Stephanie, a smile crosses his face, and he immediately begins thinking of what to write in a letter to her..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Advice from the King of Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her letter to Michael, Michelle asks him for advice on something..

Set after the Season 6 episode **The Play’s The Thing**. Michelle writes a letter to Michael, telling him about the first-grade play “America the Beautiful”, and how she played the part of the Statue of Liberty (aka Lady Liberty). She then asks him what the first grade had been like for him before adding that she needs his advice on something..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. The Golden Necklace

AU. After Michael makes a special appearance on Wake Up, San Francisco, Danny invites him over for lunch at the Tanner home, and Michael accepts. When he appears on the Tanners’ doorstep, Danny introduces him to the rest of his family — Jesse Katsopolis, Joey Gladstone and Danny’s three daughters: 11-year-old D.J., 6-year-old Stephanie and 2 and 1/2-year-old Michelle.

After lunch, Michael gives Stephanie a gold heart locket pendant, which she thanks him for while letting him put it around her neck.

“Wear it proudly, Stephanie. Whenever you see it, you can think of me, OK?” Michael suggests.

Stephanie nods. “I will. And I will never take it off — except at bedtime, of course.”

Danny smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Michelle, Michael Jackson, birthday party

AU. After Danny tells him about Michelle’s upcoming birthday party, Michael turns to Michelle and asks her, “Might I invite myself to your... birthday party?”

Michelle smiles. “Why, of course, Michael. You’re always welcome here,” she replies as Michael takes her hand in his and kisses the ends of her fingers.

Danny can tell by the color rising in Michelle’s cheeks that she is pleased by his manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Wax Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: letter, wax seal, Michael Jackson

Michael remembers reading about the wax seal being used in the old days when people wrote and sent letters to each other, and decides to use it in his newest letter to Michelle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	7. Signed, Sealed and Delivered

Michael reads the letter he got from Stephanie, and feels encouraged — especially by her words of optimism. He then picks up a clean sheet of paper and a pencil, begins his letter with “Dear Stephanie” before adding his reply to her letter.

_“Signed, sealed and delivered.”_

 _“All my love,  
Michael.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	8. Repairing a Friendship

Set after the Season 8 episode **Under the Influence**. This time, it’s D.J. who writes a letter to Michael. In her letter, she explains about the time when she and her best friend Kimmy Gibbler went to a college fraternity party; Kimmy had gotten drunk, and then tried to drive. D.J. then adds that she decided to prevent that from happening, and was successful in getting the keys from Kimmy before driving the both of them home herself. Kimmy spends the night in D.J.’s bedroom, but accuses D.J. of ruining her night. However, that does not stop them from explaining each other’s side of what happened; it turns out that D.J. knows exactly what happened, and thus led her to snatch the keys out of Kimmy’s hand and drive them home herself. Luckily, Kimmy’s attitude changes and she apologizes to her friend after D.J. explains that years ago, it was a drunk driver who caused the car accident in which her mother, Pam, passed away, and D.J. says that she was not about to lose Kimmy the same way.

An impressed Michael writes back to D.J., telling her how proud he is of her for making the right decision in staying sober and choosing to drive for both her and Kimmy, as well as adding that it sounded to him like she had one of those tests where a friendship can either be made stronger or weaker depending on the choices people make, and that she made the right choice.

_“Please write back when you get the chance._

_“Love,  
Michael.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	9. Dear Michael

Set after the Season 3 episode **Just Say No Way**. Stephanie writes to Michael, telling him all about how she helped her sister D.J. by calling Kevin Gwynn and asking him if he would like to go with D.J. as her date to the Backwards Dance, and Kevin said yes. Stephanie then adds that later, D.J. and her uncle Jesse came home, and were arguing about who was going to tell Danny about what had happened at the dance, and that D.J. was in tears when she came into Stephanie’s and her room.

_She didn’t exactly tell me what it was she didn’t do, but I kind of had a hunch what it was anyway. She replied that it didn’t matter, because nobody believed her anyway — “not Uncle Jesse, not Joey, not even dad” (as she put it). However, I assured her that I believed her, and then told her why: she was my big sister, and that she was looking right in my eyes when she was speaking, which showed me that she was telling the truth; when she lied, she looked at the top of my head. She thanked me, and I hugged her._

_After all, Michael, that’s how a family is. We may have occasional fights and disagreements, like every family, but we stick together. Plus, things usually work out in the end._

_Please write back when you have the chance._

_Love,  
Stephanie Tanner_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. D.J.’s Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the Season 5 episode **Yours, Mine and Ours**.

Set after the Season 5 episode **Yours, Mine and Ours**. D.J. writes a letter to Michael, explaining what happened when she and her family — her father Danny, his best friend Joey Gladstone and her little sisters, 10-year-old Stephanie and 5-year-old Michelle — went to a pirate-themed family fun restaurant for what Danny called “Tanner Family Fun Night.”

_Dear Michael,_

_My name is D.J., which is short for Donna Jo. I’m fifteen years old, and a few hours ago, I learned what it means to be embarrassed. How, you ask? Well, let me explain._

_I couldn’t believe it; of all the restaurants in San Francisco for us to go to for Tanner Family Fun Night, Dad had chosen a family fun restaurant. But this wasn’t just any family fun restaurant, however. This restaurant happened to be decked out with the theme of **pirates** , of all things. Even the waiters and waitresses were dressed like pirates too._

_To say I wasn’t impressed would be an understatement. To be honest, I was embarrassed. I turned to Dad, and I said, “Dad, this place is so **lame**. What if my **friends** see me here?”_

_He replied with, “Well, then, that would make them just as lame as you, wouldn’t it?” before adding, “Yo ho ho, got you there, matey!”_

_To make a long story short, I was even more humiliated when one of my classmates, Shelly Phillips, came to the restaurant later, along with a few of my other classmates._

_“Dad, please, don’t do anything to attract attention,” I said. Apparently, he must’ve taken my advice to heart._

_A little bit later, I asked, “Are my friends **looking** at me?”_

_“D.J., nobody is **looking** at you,” my dad said; but when he turned and looked, he noticed that Shelly and her friends were indeed looking at me._

_I noticed as well, and groaned a little. “Can I wait in the car?” I asked._

_“Honey, there is no fun in the car. All the fun is right here,” Dad replied, motioning to the table we were sitting at as he spoke the last sentence._

_Then, as if Dad nixing my request to wait in the car wasn’t bad enough, Shelly came over to our table._

_“Hi, D.J.,” she said._

_“Oh! Hi, Shelly,” I said before asking what she was doing there. She replied that she and a few of our fellow classmates (whom she called “the guys”) thought it would be a riot to “come goof on all the ‘lame’ families” that came to the restaurant (as she put it)._

_In an effort to play it cool, I replied that that was the reason why my family and I were at the restaurant too. However, my little sister Michelle called me out on that, saying it was Tanner Family Fun Night._

_Shelly giggled a little. “I got to tell the guys this one,” she said before heading back to her own table. The minute she did, my smile fell away._

_“And **I’ve** got to find a new **school** ,” I said before holding my hand to my head in embarrassment. _

_Basically, Michael, I was feeling that humiliated right then — and I mean that big time. What seemed like a few minutes later, I then said, “A whole semester trying to be cool wiped out by one night of Tanner family fun.”_

_Finally, after Dad said that we were leaving and tried to get the check, the waiters and waitresses made us “walk the plank” right into a pit full of balls, as we hadn’t eaten our meals. In order, it was Dad, Joey, Stephanie, Michelle, and me (after I tried to wait in the car a second time)._

_Michael, I take it that you know what being embarrassed must feel like, since you probably experience it from time to time too. Well, I hope this letter finds you, and that you are not alone, as I now know how that feels myself._

_**~Your friend,  
Donna Jo “D.J.” Tanner**_

* * *

As he reads the letter, Michael smiles a little, and then begins writing his reply to D.J. on a clean sheet of paper..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Her Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of the Season 5 episode **Crushed**. Basically, the King of Pop (as Michael Jackson is sometimes called) comes to Stephanie’s birthday party..

Stephanie writes a thank-you letter to Michael, expressing her appreciation for his choosing to come to her birthday party, and Michael writes back to her, saying “You’re welcome”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	12. A Good Friendship

When D.J. receives a letter from Michael, he begins by telling her a little bit about one of his best friends — Elizabeth Taylor. Then, he ends by sending her best wishes before adding the following postscript:

_“Could you please write two or three things about your friendship with your best friend Kimmy Gibbler in your letter to me? I would really appreciate it. Thank you.”_

D.J. decides to do exactly that, and begins her letter with “Dear Michael” before adding two really good things about her friendship with Kimmy:

_“One good reason for my friendship with Kimmy is that I can practice my leadership skills by guiding her, because I know she does need plenty of help from me. Another good reason is that, because of my guiding her, she is a true friend who is as much support for me, just as I am for her. Also, like many friendships, Kimmy and I do have fights at one time or another; but we apologize, and our friendship becomes stronger. After all, steel is forged through fire — and I think that’s a good example of a friendship like the one Kimmy and I have._

_“I remember that my father Danny used to tell me ‘Please make new friends’ in regards to Kimmy from when I was twelve to when I was fifteen. I say ‘used to’ because he eventually realized that I take my friendship with Kimmy very seriously, and that I will not stop being Kimmy’s friend or replace her with someone else either.”_

D.J. then ends her letter by saying that Michael’s friendship with Elizabeth sure sounds quite neat, as well as quite cool too.

_“Best wishes,_  
_Donna Jo ‘D.J.’ Tanner”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. Michael and Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie writes a letter to Michael, asking him the kind of question she’d always wanted to ask..

Stephanie writes to Michael, asking him if he would like to come to church some time with her family (although it’s said that the Tanners aren’t consistent when it comes to church attendance). He is touched by her request, and writes back that he would love to some time when he comes to San Francisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	14. Michelle and Denise meet Michael

Michelle and Denise meet with Michael.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. Happy 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie writes to Michael, wishing him a Happy Fourth of July after she gets a phone call from him telling her Happy Fourth of July.

AU. After getting a phone call from Michael wishing her a happy Fourth of July, Stephanie writes a letter to him, thanking him, while also sending him all her best and that she hopes he has a great Fourth of July as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. Michael’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the advice column of **Dear Abby**.

Michael sends a letter of good advice to Michelle — who appreciates it very much. After reading the letter, she writes a thank-you letter to Michael, informing him of how much she appreciates his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	17. On the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Summer, the beach, the Tanners and Michael Jackson..

AU. It’s summertime; Michael and the Tanner family go to the beach..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	18. The Heart of a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle receives a letter from Michael.. :)

AU. Michelle receives a letter from Michael..

_Dear Michelle,_

_I hope you’re doing well, of course. Just remember my advice — stay true to yourself as much as you can, and do your best with whatever challenges happen to come your way. I do speak from experience there, of course._

_Tell Stephanie and D.J. I said hello, and also tell D.J. I hope she can find the time to write to me if she gets the opportunity._

_Love,_  
Michael Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
